Manual of Style
"This is the '''Manual of style' guideline."'' The '''manual of style' guideline was created to help all contributors and show them what is expected to be on the article pages that are created on the .'' Article Page Layouts Character Pages * Infobox — Use this infobox for most of the characters. **Don't use the google converter to find the character's height in feet because the google converter can convert cm to feet only, not feet and ''inches. * '''Appearance' — What the character looks like * Personality — The personality of the character (what he/she acts like, their nature) * Background — The history of a character ** Please write this in past tense. * Plot — The plot line of the character. ** Please write the plot in present tense. ** Each arc must be listed in separated headers (Karasuno High Team Formation Arc; Interhigh; Tokyo Expedition Arc; Spring High Preliminary Arc) * Statistics — The abilities of the character. ** When available, use this template to show the player's statistics. ** Each ability must be listed in separated headers. * Trivia — Trivial facts about the character * Quotes — Important quotes attributed to the character * Creation and concept — The creation and the concept of the character. ** Only add it if the official information has been given. * Sightings — The appearances of the character in the manga and/or anime. *'References' — The sources where the information is taken from. :Categories — Only the following can be used to categorize character pages: Characters, Male Characters/''Female Characters'', any schools/organizations they previously and currently belong, their positions (Middle Blockers, Wing Spikers, Setters, Liberos, Captains, Vice Captains) and/or jobs Chapter Pages * Infobox — The infobox that must be used for the manga chapters can be viewed here. * Overview — A short summary of the chapter (a summary of the plot). * Plot — The full summary of the chapter. * Debut — List the characters that debut in the current chapter ** If their names/full names aren't given, write: "name still unrevealed" or "only last/first name" * Appearances — List the characters in order of apperance that have already debuted in previous chapters and are reappearing in the current chapter. * Chapter Notes ** Trivia — Trivial information about the chapter. ** Character revelations — Information that has been revealed about the character in the chapter. :Categories — Only the following can be used to categorize chapter pages: Chapters, Manga, volume where they are include or Chapters not yet in tankōbon, arcs (Karasuno High Team Formation Arc, Interhigh, Tokyo Expedition Arc, Spring High Preliminary Arc) Volume pages * Infobox — The infobox that must be used for the volume pages can be viewed here. * Chapters '''— List of Chapters: A list of all the chapters included in the volume * '''Cover Characters — Characters depicted in the front, back, and side cover * Synopsis '— A short summary of the chapter (a summary of the plot). * '''Gallery '— A gallery of images and/or extras included in the volume * 'Trivia '— Trivial information about the chapter * 'References '— The sources where the information is taken from. :'''Categories — Only the following can be used to categorize volume pages: Volumes, Manga, volume number Episode pages * Infobox — The infobox that must be used for the manga chapters can be viewed here. * Overview — A short summary of the episode (a summary of the plot). * Plot — The full summary of the episode. * Debut — List the characters that debut in the episode * Appearances: 'separate headers for Characters, Locations * '''Episode Notes: '''separate headers for Character Revelations,Trivia, Errors, Differences between Anime and Manga :'Categories — Only the following can be used to categorize episode pages: Episodes, Anime, season, arcs (Karasuno High Team Formation Arc, Interhigh, Tokyo Expedition Arc, Spring High Preliminary Arc) Notes * All chapter and episode plots and overviews must be in present tense, unless it's a flashback. * In the plots/overviews, refer to the characters by their most commonly used names. Ex: Sawamura Daichi would be Daichi; Kageyama Tobio would be Kageyama; Sugawara Koshi would be Sugawara.